


I'll Be There

by SameDestination



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 100-1.000, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Castiel AU - Castiel holds Dean's hand. Dean will never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at day 1 of the [**30 day OTP challenge**](http://destielintheimpala.tumblr.com/30dayotp) which is the prompt 'holding hands'.  
>  Enjoy!

The first time Cas grabbed his hand, Dean didn't think too much about it. It felt nice and he wasn't about to complain. Though that was just a simple not-so-subtle slip of his hand into Dean's in a busy high street on a Friday afternoon after classes. It wasn't anything special to Dean. Not back then.

A few weeks later, they were heading to college for their exams. Castiel grasped Dean's hand tightly. This time it was different. Cas' hand was sweaty and shaking a little as his fingers threaded through the spaces between Dean's. That was probably the first time Dean realized the deeper, hidden meaning behind Castiel and his hand-holding tendencies. It was for comfort, reassurance, to remind himself that he wasn't as alone as he felt.

For years, Dean would try to understand why Castiel got so anxious about little things that seemed so very insignificant to himself. He would kiss every inch of Castiel's gorgeous body as they lay in bed together every single night, whispering soft words to remind him that he was _'perfect'_ and _'beautiful in every way'_. But the anxiety would always seem to creep through when they were in stressful situations or when Castiel was nervous about something. Dean tried so hard to change that. He never could.

It made him feel horrible and useless. Especially when Cas would grasp his hand tightly after particularly bad nightmares or when his brother Gabriel died in a car crash and he didn't let go of Dean's hand for hours. Dean would see no tears escape those fearful blue eyes which shone in the faint moonlight. All he would feel was the shaking of Cas' hand and the thunder of his heartbeat when he held him close.

"I wish I could fix you," Dean whispered one night as they lied tangled up together after making love long into the night. He held Cas' face between his hands and rested their foreheads together as they both caught their breaths slowly in the darkness.

"You've helped me so much more than you'll ever know," Cas breathed out, leaning forwards to kiss Dean's lips lovingly.

That was when Dean realized that being here with Castiel was so much more important than his crazy plan of trying to somehow 'fix' him. He loved him just the way he was after all. So, he would hold him every night after his nightmares, he'd squeeze his hand every time Castiel held his just to give him reassurance, to remind Cas that he was here and he was never going to leave, he'd do everything he could to make things better for him.

And he kept his promise, for more than fifty years. The last thing he would ever see were Castiel's sparkling blue eyes and the sound of that deep voice saying, "Thank you." Their fingers laced together as Dean drifted off. Heaven or Hell, Dean didn't care much, just as long as Cas would soon be right there with him too, holding his hand for eternity. 


End file.
